


Chris变成了一只猫

by skyoz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>正文中为Chris变成了一只布偶猫<br/>番外1为Zach变成了一只拉布拉多<br/>番外2为和谐内容</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris变成了一只猫

Chris一觉醒来的时候，发现自己被埋在被子里，好不容易挣扎了出来，看清楚眼前的一切，吓了一跳。Zach你到底在搞什么啊！你把我搬哪儿了？怎么所有东西一下子变得这么大！等一下，这是我家没错啊，一样的衣柜一样的沙发一样的床头柜，以及身边一样的……哇！为什么连Zach也变得这么巨大！Chris吓坏了，急急忙忙想叫醒Zach，额，巨人Zach。  
喵。  
哪儿来的猫啊，Zach你醒醒！  
喵喵。  
这猫很吵啊Zachary你快起来！  
喵喵喵。  
Chris停了下来。他张开嘴。喵。低头看看自己的手。吓得僵在原地。  
毛茸茸的白爪子。  
长长的白尾巴。  
身上也是毛茸茸的。  
他变成了一只猫？  
他变成了一只猫！  
我靠他居然变成了一只猫？  
冷静下来，Chris Pine！他这么安慰着自己。环顾四周，嗯，这是在自己家，至少是在自己房间里，也就是说并没有被什么心怀不轨的人绑架。外面的光线透过窗帘照进来，至少是白天，有太阳。  
很好，至少……至少……他也不知道自己为什么会微微的心安。  
Chris一下蹦到Zach枕边，用爪子上的肉垫拍拍Zach的脸。没醒。继续拍。还不醒。Zach你够了啊难道真要我用指甲挠你？就在Chris思考是挠他左脸还是右脸的时候，Zach翻了个身，差点把Chris压到身下。Chris敏捷地蹦到地上，发出愤怒的低吼。喵嗷！！  
Zach终于醒了，他右手揉揉眼睛，左手习惯性的去摸Chris。可这次床铺左边是空的。哈，今天居然比自己起得早，真少见。Zach又平躺回床上。闭着眼睛，想再多睡一会儿。  
喵嗷！  
哪儿来的猫啊，Harold不是不在家么。  
喵嗷嗷！  
好吵啊这种高档小区不是物业很好么哪儿来的野猫叫春。  
喵喵喵嗷嗷嗷！  
等一下，声音好像是来自……  
Zach唰地坐起身来，低头一看。果然，床边端坐着一只似乎在怒视自己的……这是只布偶猫？  
“Chris？你哪儿弄回来一只跟你长这么像的猫？”Zach冲着房门外喊。  
没有回答。  
Zach低头看着小布偶猫。蓝眼睛的，真像啊。他一瞬间被逗乐了。于是下地想去逗逗这只小猫。  
结果被挠了一下  
嘶。Zach立刻收回手。坏猫。回头就让Chris把你送走，再像他也不行。他走到卧室门口，打开门。  
家里没人。Chris的东西也都还在。  
Zach回头看看依然端坐在床头地毯上的小猫。心里突然冒出一个奇怪的想法。该不会……他走到小猫跟前，蹲下，欲言又止。我一定是疯了，怎么可能。他忍不住吐槽自己。摇摇头，又站起身，拿起手机打电话给Chris。Chris的手机在卧室另一边的床头柜上响了起来。我擦，不会吧！Zach又低头看着小猫。小猫也抬头看着他。如果猫也有表情的话，这只小布偶猫的脸上应该是不高兴，很不高兴，老子非常非常的不高兴！  
小猫眨眨眼，又低下头。靠，平时高我两公分也就算了，这种时候高我这么多还要我抬头看你，Zach你信不信我甩了你啊！！！！仰头很累的啊！突然，Chris觉得自己越来越高越来越高。直到可以平视Zach的眼睛。  
卧槽！！！Zachary Quinto你放我下来！Chris扑腾着四肢，拼命想挠Zach。可是，体格差异实在没办法，人类进化几亿年可不是用来被猫欺负的。扑腾了半天，Chris觉得再挣扎下去Zach就要掐住自己脖子了，才认命得停了下来。他一脸无奈的被Zach架着咯吱窝抱着，不满地喵了两声。  
“我一定是疯了，可你……你……你是不是……”念百老汇那些又干又长的台词都毫无压力的Zach现在有些结巴。  
喵。（是什么啊你快说啊）  
“你是不是……Chris？”  
喵。（是啊，你花这么久才发现智商欠费了么？）  
“天哪！到底怎么了？Chris？真的是你吗Chris？”Zach也被吓坏了。差点失手把Chris给扔出去。  
喵。（不是我还能是谁啊混蛋你到底有几个男朋友！）  
“冷静一点，Zachary Quinto。那个，Chris，我现在放你到地上，如果你真的是他，请把我们第一次约会送给你的东西找出来，至少告诉我在哪里。”  
喵喵。（好啦好啦烦死了。）  
Chris一被放到地上，就抖抖身子。好烦啊你把我毛都弄乱了。然后扭头就往抽屉柜走去。柜子有些高，可对于已经变成猫的Chris来讲，跳到上面并不是什么问题。他一下子蹦到柜子上面，趴在边缘，用爪子指指第一个抽屉，抬头看着Zach。Zach震惊地走过去，打开抽屉，Chris一下蹦到抽屉里，在一堆衣服里翻找出一个小盒子。Zach这回信了。第一次约会送了Chris一枚镶着蓝色钻石的领带夹，被Chris嘲笑好久，可这家伙却一直小心翼翼地收着。看着坐在一堆衣服里舔着爪子上毛的小猫，哦不，Chris，Zach一头黑线，你适应新身体还挺快啊。  
Zach跌跌拌拌地走到床尾坐下。前一天晚上还跟自己酣畅淋漓滚完床单的男朋友，第二天一早起来变成布偶猫了，换谁都会崩溃的好吧。Chris端庄地蹦到地上，端庄地走过来，端庄地在Zach脚步坐下。  
喵。（你准备怎么办？）  
喵。（我可不想一辈子当猫。）  
喵。（Zach？）  
Zach脸埋在手里，然后低着头看着脚边的Chris。“Chris，你能听懂我说话对吧？”  
喵。（废话，不然我怎么找领带夹。）  
“那好，首先，我们得搞清楚到底怎么回事。”  
喵。（真有创造力啊Zachary Quinto））  
“嗯，你变成了猫。这很不正常。”  
喵。（废话！）Chris如果不是猫的话这个时候一定在翻白眼。  
“我们得找个人帮忙。Karl？或者Zoe？”  
喵。（随便谁，他妈的快帮我想办法！）  
“好，我这就打电话给Karl！”Zach扑向床头，抓起手机。“Karl？你，你在哪儿？洛杉矶么？你能不能来Chris家一趟？有点事想请你……谁是Chris？Chris Pine啊！我男朋……Karl你没问题吧？Chris你不记得了？Captain Kirk？不不，Karl，你怎么了？你忘了我是Spock你是Bones而Chris是Kirk？那你还记得星际迷航么？喂？喂？Karl？？”  
Zach放下电话。停了一下，又打电话给Zoe。结果反应都是一样的。  
没人记得Chris。  
没人记得James.T.Kirk。  
Zach丧气地放下手机，转身看着耳朵都快耷拉下来的Chris。他走到Chris身边，坐在地上，把Chris抱到自己腿上。这个世界上只有自己记得Chris了么。他抚摸着没精打采趴在自己大腿上的Chris，然后弯腰亲亲他，低声说：“别怕，我一定会帮你找到解决办法的。世界上的人都不记得你，至少你还有我。”  
***  
Noah不太喜欢家里的新成员，或者说老成员的新身体。别误会，他很喜欢Chris，可猫跟狗天生就不是什么好基友。尤其是新来的这家伙基本完全霸占了Zach的怀抱、膝盖。偶尔自己趴在Zach腿上，这家伙在旁边哀怨地喵一声，Zach就会像碰到什么开关一样蹦起来，推开自己，紧紧抱着那只蠢猫。  
Chris一直很喜欢Noah。可自打他变成了猫，一秒钟看不到Zach，不被抱着，就没有安全感。所以，这个问题上的牺牲品只能是Noah。对不起了兄弟，但这是我家，我男人，等我会恢复成人，一定给你买成堆成堆好吃的。可是一想到这个问题，Chris抬头对着Zach又喵喵叫了一阵。他饿了。Zach低头摸着Chris脖子上的毛。Chris舒服得肚皮超上躺在他腿上。可他还是饿。喵~喵~喵~Zach看着他，不确定地问：“你这是……饿了？”Chris前爪肉垫拍拍他的胳膊，喵了一声。没错啊我好饿QAQ  
Zach把Chris放到沙发上，然后起身走向厨房。Chris跟在他身后。Zach打开冰箱，低头问：“该给你准备猫食呢，还是人吃的？”Chris歪着脑袋看着他。喵。（不知道……）Zach弯腰看着冰箱里的东西，思考了一会儿：“还是给你吃猫罐头吧，之前给Harold买的还有不少。”喵。（它吃剩下的给我么？）  
Zach打开一个罐头，放在Chris面前。Chris凑过去，用鼻子闻闻，伸出舌尖舔舔。嗯，味道不错，然后就大口大口吃了起来。Zach从早上起来就紧绷的神经终于放松下来，伸手摸摸Chris的脑袋。Chris抬头看看他，喵，然后又低头继续吃。看得出来他心情不错。Zach笑了，这绝对是Chris不会错的，只要有吃的，心情就会很好。  
Zach蹲坐在地上，啃了两块面包，喝了一杯咖啡。一人一猫都吃完后，他们一起去了书房。人变猫这种事，太神奇了。而且，他们得查查，Chris Pine这个人到底怎么了。  
***  
没有，没有，还是没有。  
不要说Christopher Whitelaw Pine这个人了，连Chris Pine这种不算太罕见的名字都搜不到。星际迷航还停留在TOS阶段。连Zach自己的简历里都还是Heroes里的Sylar。Chris坐在电脑屏幕前，目不转睛地看着电脑屏幕。Zach看着他的后脑勺，想伸手去安慰他。Chris转过头，无助地看着Zach。喵（Zach……）然后扑到了Zach怀里。  
Zach抱着怀里微微发抖的小东西，亲亲它的脑袋，突然想到了一个人。他立刻拿起电话：“Simon？你现在在哪儿？我……遇到了点麻烦。”  
两个小时后。Simon跟Zach站在客厅里，看着软绵绵趴在沙发靠垫上的Chris。  
“老兄，你确定这是个人？”Simon不太相信。  
“我确定一定以及肯定！”Zach很不想告诉Simon他们昨天晚上还在做着点什么。  
“那……这是你的……谁？”  
“我男朋友……”  
“Bullshit！Jason变成猫了？”看来Simon也不记得Chris这个人。沙发上的Chris猛地抬起头，冲着Zach龇牙。  
Zach连忙冲过去抱起他，一边顺毛一边向Simon解释：“不不，不是Jason，是……是……Chris……tine。”他觉得还是不要一下子说出Chris的名字比较好。  
Simon皮笑肉不笑地看着他：“老兄，你真行，这么快就又交上新男友了，你跟Jason才谈了多久啊。”  
嘶，Chris你别咬我手！Zach心里默默流泪，是你们的时间错位了好嘛我都跟Chris交往好几年了！  
Simon走过去想近距离看看这只猫：“从猫的角度看，你男朋友长得确实不错。”Zach心里油然而生了自豪感。“所以，就让他继续当猫吧？”一人一猫同时怒视着Simon。“开玩笑的开玩笑的。我有个朋友，他就喜欢这种稀奇古怪的东西，就在洛杉矶，离你们不远。”  
Zach左手抱着Chris，右手就拿起了外套，连衣服都顾不上换。“还等什么，我们走吧！”  
***  
满屋子诡异的熏香味呛得Chris打了个喷嚏。Zach也捂着鼻子。Simon熟络地跟屋里的人打着招呼。“给你带来个好玩的东西。看见那只缩在人怀里的猫了么？昨天晚上他还是一个人。”  
那个带着硕大眼镜看不清脸的家伙抬起头来仔细打量着Chris。喵（Zach，我……我害怕）。Chris扭了扭，往Zach怀里钻。Zach把他抱得更紧。过了半天，那个奇怪的人用奇怪的口音说：“没什么，有人下咒下错了，过几天就好。”然后又低下头捣鼓手里像骨头一样的东西。  
下咒？错了？Chris跟Zach四目相视。过几天就好？这个几天是要多久啊！！！喵嗷（Zach，揍他）。喵喵嗷（不，揍那个下错咒的家伙）。喵嗷嗷（算了，还是揍那个想下咒的家伙！）当Zach想向门口走去的时候，身后的人突然大喊：“Sylar！你为什么当初不杀了Claire！”Zach头也不回的就走出这件熏死人的屋子。  
Simon追了上来。“这个人怪是怪了点，但是他从来不出错，过几天自然好，那就是过几天好，兄弟，你跟你男朋友就放心吧！”  
回到家，Zach打电话给自己经纪人，说要请几天假。然后回到卧室，看着乖乖端坐在床上的Chris，叹了口气。“Chris，看来咱们得有好多事要做了。”  
***  
“啊，Quinto先生，这是您新养的布偶猫么？”宠物店的店员熟络地跟他打着招呼。“可是，您这是养了多少猫？这么多猫粮，会放到过期都吃不完吧？”Zach心里泪流，给Harold备的一个礼拜的粮食这家伙一个上午就吃完了。在Chris恼羞成怒地挠自己之前，Zach感觉扯开话题：“那个，请问，猫窝在哪？”喵嗷（我不要猫窝。）喵嗷（我要睡我床上！）怀里的Chris在挠Zach的t恤。Zach一直抱着他，已经很累了，可是只要一放下他，Chris就跟被抛弃了一眼可怜巴巴地看着自己，他实在不忍心。Zach低头看着怀里的Chris。“不要猫窝？好吧。那猫玩具？”Chris眼睛都亮了。Zach轻笑，跟人形的时候完全没区别嘛。  
所以，最终，Zach买了够Harold吃一年的猫粮，一大包的猫玩具。放在副驾驶位上的Chris笑眯眯（？）地看向车窗外。  
他们去了一趟Zach家。房子很久没人住了。Zach长期住在纽约，偶尔回趟洛杉矶也是住在Chris家。拿好东西再上车的时候，邻居认出了Zach。“啊，Zach，好久不见！Jason也很久没来过了是么？”靠，Chris你轻点咬我。Zach挤出一丝笑容：“嗯，Jason跟我都在外地拍戏，好久都没回来过了。”然后在指头被这只暴躁的小猫给咬掉之前钻进了车里。  
***  
在这之后的几天，Zach偶尔不得不留下Chris一个人……一只猫在家，跟Noah呆在一起。Noah以为自己得到了报仇机会，可是Chris根本就不理它。只要Zach前脚出门，Chris后脚就蹦上玄关的鞋柜，等着他回来。当然，作为一只优雅的猫，哦不，一个高大上的人，Chris是绝对不会承认自己是在等Zach的，所以每次Zach回来的时候，看到的都是趴在鞋柜上的Chris用屁股对着自己，再从镜子里偷看。这个时候Zach都会放下手里的东西，摸摸跑过来的Noah，然后笑容满面地走到Chris身边轻手轻脚地抱起他，吻吻他的脑袋，贴在他的尖耳朵边说：“鞋柜上太凉了，下次在沙发上等我就好。”Chris喵呜一声，把脸埋在Zach怀里。（我才没有在等你啊混蛋！）

直到有一天，Zach回到家，Chris没有出现在鞋柜上。来到客厅，还是没有，卧室里，依然没有。Zach吓坏了。低头看着一路跟着自己的Noah。“儿子，Chris哪儿去了？”Noah歪着头看着他。“那只猫去哪儿了？”Noah不高兴地汪了一声，慢悠悠地向衣柜走去。

Chris虽然穿衣品味不怎么样，出席个什么活动基本都是靠妈妈姐姐经纪人给他打扮，可他有一个巨大的步入式衣柜。Zach打开留着一道小缝的门，吓了一跳。衣服被扔得满地都是，鞋子帽子都不知道是从哪个角落被挖出来的。可Zach已经顾不上这些平时会让他发疯的杂乱。Chris干的？Zach低头看着Noah。然后一个柜子一个柜子的查找。最终在那个专门用来放自己衣服的柜子里找到了瑟瑟发抖的Chris。

如果自己再晚来一会儿，Zach觉得Chris就要闷死在里面了。他躲在一大堆衣服下面，要不是他抖得连裹在身上的衣服都在晃动，Zach可能都发现不了。Zach盘腿坐在地上，把Chris放到自己腿上。Chris爪子还紧紧勾着一件衬衣，是Zach最喜欢的一件，现在已经肯定不能再穿了。Chris趴在Zach腿上，无助地抬起头看着他，蓝眼睛看上去没有丝毫神采。喵呜（Zach……我……）他舔舔Zach的手心。喵嗷（对不起我不是故意弄坏你衬衣的）。喵（对不起）。他把小脑袋在Zach手心里蹭蹭。喵（别生气……）Zach另一只手抚摸着Chris身上的猫，叹了口气。“衬衫什么坏了再买就行，房间弄乱了会有人来收拾。你这样躲在衣服里憋坏了怎么办？”Chris抬起头，对Zach眨眨眼。喵呜（你不怪我？）Zach把Chris紧紧抱在怀里。“以后别突然消失，别再这样，心脏都快被吓得骤停了。变不变得回来，你都不需要害怕，我不会离开你的。”Chris在他脖子上蹭蹭，Zach停了一下继续说：“全世界都不记得你，没关系，我记得。你一辈子都是猫，没关系，我会跟你在一起呆一辈子。所以，别怕，我在。”Chris就算是只猫，这个时候也在啪嗒啪嗒的掉眼泪，小声的喵呜了一下，就不动了。就这么安安静静的，Zach保持抱着Chris的姿势很久很久。

***

Chris很快就适应了自己作为猫的新身份，开始各种捣乱各种调皮，原本当人的时候还有不少事情不好意思做，现在就全部释放了出来。

比如跟Harold打架。

人跟猫斗，那多没面子啊。闭嘴，才不是打不赢，是不屑打！可双方都是猫的话就不一样了。Zach本意是担心自己不在家的时候Chris会寂寞，虽然Noah平时很喜欢Chris，可是最好还是不要指望猫跟狗能成为好朋友，所以他把Harold带来了。Chris很高兴，算总账的机会来了，哦不，是我的老伙伴来了。

抢Zach抢食物抢地盘什么这种小儿科以Chris如此这般成熟的人来说自然是……玩得各种起劲。Zach的膝盖？我的！Zach的怀抱？我的！猫罐头？我的！沙发靠垫？还是我的！Harold反常地一直没跟他计较，也不知道是不是Zach的功劳。

直到有一天。

当Zach回到家的时候，他看到的是这么一幅画面：白色的Chris跟黑色的Harold，一猫占据茶几的一面，在互相龇着牙。旁边是一罐翻了的罐头，应该是自己出门前开好了放在厨房里的五罐之一。现在已经空了四罐。很明显，是他的两个祖宗在抢最后这一罐。Zach默默扶额，早该想到的，就应该开个双数的罐头再出去。现在这是……要打起来了吧。

Zach放下手上的东西，脱下外套，想伸手去把Chris抱起来。可出乎意料地被挠了一爪子。Zach有些生气。从Chris变成猫以后这脾气是越来越差，被咬被挠那是常事。也好，让Harold来收拾他，反正自己是下不了手的。布偶猫不是出了名的好脾气么。

茶几上的战事一触即发。茶几的左侧，是系出名门高智商高学历高收入的三高……猫，Chris。茶几的右侧，是身经百战上能欺负人欺负狗下能卖萌撒娇不在话下无往不利的Harold。唯一的观众Zach到厨房里倒了一杯红酒，坐在沙发上饶有兴致的观战。Noah不知道跑哪里去了，基本它的技能只局限在跟一只猫斗，一下子两只，那就，嗯。

喵嗷！（把罐头给我！）

喵呜！（罐头是我的！）

喵喵嗷！（那你把Zach给我！）

喵喵呜！（他是我的！）

喵喵嗷嗷！（放屁，他是我的！）

喵喵呜呜！（你才放屁，这是我家！那是我男人！）

喵！！！！！！（那看来我们没办法继续谈判了！）

喵！！！！！！（太好了我也没打算继续跟你谈判！）

Chris先扑了过去，在天崩地裂之间，像只小豹子一样一口咬住Harold的后背，顿时电闪雷鸣，狂风大作，乌云密布。不过还没来得及咬紧，就被Harold一爪子给拍翻，压在身下。Chris软软的肚皮被Harold踩在脚下。刚刚还气势汹汹的他悲切地惨叫着。喵呜QAQ （Zach QAQ）喵呜QAQ（救我QAQ）

Zach在旁边差点一口酒喷出来。这就完了？就这么一巴掌就完了？Chris你当人的时候都没这么弱啊？他急忙放下酒杯，把Chris从Harold爪下救出来，抱在怀里。

喵QAQ（Zach QAQ）喵喵QAQ（我被打了QAQ）喵喵喵QAQ（啥都不说了我没脸继续在猫界混了QAQ）

Zach强忍着笑意抚摸着怀里完全没了气焰的小毛团，茶几上的Harold舔舔爪子。

喵嗷（人类啊，变成猫也是弱爆了。）

打那以后，即便是Chris变回了人以后，Harold也成了他们家不可动摇的老大。

***

Chris不喜欢猫窝，他还是比较喜欢睡在自己床上，睡在……Zach身边。所以他是没有猫窝的，一般都是趴在Zach身边的被子或者枕头上，简单的说就还是他原来睡的那一亩三分地。

一天半夜，Chris醒来，觉得很冷，东张张西望望，Zach睡得很沉，还打着小呼噜。Chris考虑了一下，虽然身为一只猫，自带皮大衣，可是这位睡得死沉死沉的家伙也是自带毛皮大衣的，却还把被子裹得严严实实。Chris不再犹豫，从Zach脚边钻进了他的被子里。

Zach迷迷糊糊地觉得有什么毛茸茸的东西在磨蹭着自己腿，也没在意。结果这团毛茸茸的东西沿着大腿，爬到了自己肚子上，顺道还踩了两下【哔——】。Zach立马掀开被子，发现是Chris正团在自己身上，只看到一颗白白的脑袋跟尖尖的耳朵。他松了一口气，不是闹鬼就好。Zach伸手摸摸Chris的脑袋，Chris抬头对着他喵了一声，两个人又继续回去睡了。

可……Zach有些……Chris你……的尾巴……能别动么……

毛茸茸的长尾巴偶尔晃动一下，好死不死的每次都扫过Zach下体。Chris变成猫已经差不多一周时间，Zach从那天起自然是没有跟任何人那什么过。所以，猫尾巴这种东西在这个时候就显得特别特别不合适了。简而言之，就是Zach硬了。

Chris这会儿闭着眼睛，也不知道是不是睡着了。Zach小心地坐起来，Chris睁开眼，喵（干嘛？别吵我睡觉！）Zach用沙哑的声音说：“Chris，宝贝儿，让让，我要去趟厕所。”然后把不情不愿的Chris给抱开，自己弯着腰冲进了洗手间。

过了很久，Zach才从里面出来。而Chris正乖乖地坐在床尾正对着洗手间的地毯上。喵呜（Zach……）喵呜（我……对不起……我一定赶紧变回来！）他走到Zach脚边，磨蹭着Zach的脚踝。Zach蹲下身，把他抱在怀里，脸埋在他毛茸茸的后背上：“宝贝儿，我爱你，你知道的。”Chris伸出舌头舔舔Zach的手指。猫咪粗糙的舌头舔过敏感的指尖，这双手刚刚还在撸弄自己的分身，Zach觉得自己有必要再去一次洗手间。  
***

Zach给Chris买了一个铃铛，挂在脖子上。颈圈上印着Zachary Quinto的字样。Zach很喜欢这个铃铛，因为毛茸茸的Chris一动就会叮叮当当的响，而且挂着自己的名字，总有一种这个人是自己所有物的感觉。嗯，他本来也里里外外都是我的，是人是猫都一样，Zach这样想。  
可是Chris一开始很不喜欢这个东西。别的先不说，好吵啊！稍微一动就噼里啪啦响的，会影响我睡觉的好吗！所以他老会用猫爪子去挠那根颈圈，想脱掉。可……头太大，没成功。每次失败以后他都会很不高兴地蹲在卧室角落藏在窗帘后面，频率高到Zach一旦找不到他，就直接去掀窗帘。  
终于有一天，Chris爆发了，在Zach要把他面前的饭碗端走的时候，狠狠咬住他不放。其实没太用力，他就是想发泄一下不满。Zachary Quinto你最好别等我变回来！不然咬死，啊不，揍死你啊！Zach大概猜到Chris是因为不喜欢那个铃铛，反正也不疼，就随他去了。用爪子挠？别闹了他那是在用肉垫拍！Chris在咬得一嘴毛之前松开了嘴，又趴到了地上，晃晃尾巴，不理他。  
Zach放下碗，走过去想抱Chris。Chris挣扎了一下，不给抱。Zach只好摸摸他脑袋。Chris又躲了一下，不给摸。叹了口气，Zach盘腿坐在他身边：“Chris，你知道我为什么给你戴这个铃铛么？”Chris动了一下尾巴，后脑勺对着他。“因为我怕再像上次那样找不到你。老天啊那天我真差点疯了。你是怎么想起来躲衣柜里的？”Chris还是没动静。“我们好不容易才走到一起了，这中间经历了多少波折真的只有我们俩知道。给你挂个铃铛，是让我知道你一直都在，叮叮当当的，你一动一靠近我就会知道。”而且这个小铃铛挂在你脖子上真的很可爱啊你没变成猫的时候我就想这么干了。“不管你是人是猫，不管你会不会变回来，我都不会让你离开我的。占有欲也好霸道也罢，反正你不许消失，不许离开！”Chris抬起头，转过脑袋，眨巴着眼睛看着Zach。“再说了，我不能总这么把你关在家里吧，总得带你出去吧。万一你被什么人看上，你的颈圈上是印着我名字的，这样也好让人知道你是有主人，啊对不起，是有男朋友的。”Zach停了一下，不怀好意地笑了起来。“像你这么漂亮的猫，万一被什么人拐走怎么办啊！”Chris心里默默吐槽，你怎么确定我不想跟别人跑了啊！不过还是很开心地坐起来，低着头用爪子拨弄了两下铃铛。咦，现在听起来，也没那么讨厌了嘛。他抬起头，眯着眼睛，对着Zach喵了一声。（那我就勉强戴着吧）  
Zach把他抱到大腿上，这次没被咬也没被挠。他抚摸着腿上这团毛乎乎的肉球，忍不住笑了。你到底是真这么好哄还是完全信任我啊Chris，虽然我确实讲的是实话。  
当然，等Chris变回人之后，这条颈圈到底又被用来干了些什么，这些都是后话了。  
***  
Chris挺喜欢玩水的，哦不，洗澡的。以前一天洗三四个澡也是常有的事情。可是变成猫以后这个属性就不见了。  
他现在怕水。很怕。  
Zach看着Chris满脸的毛都沾上了食物残渣，连肚皮都因为老趴着而发黑，决定拿出给Harold洗澡的勇气，给Chris洗澡。他觉得毕竟Chris到底是自己男朋友嘛虽然变成猫了可总不会比Harold难对付吧。  
很快他就意识到自己简直图样图森破。  
穿着龙虾服拍火山口的戏份这种难度简直就是小儿科了。Chris在最多放了10公分水的浴缸里拼命地扑腾惨叫着。喵嗷（放开我！）喵嗷（Zach你混蛋！）喵嗷（我要跟你分手！）Zach左手拿着莲蓬头，右手按着Chris，还得小心地不被他挠到，自己却被溅了满身水。Zach怒了，他放下莲蓬头，两只手一起按在Chris的后背上。Chris的抵抗依然毫不减弱。喵嗷嗷（Zach你去死！）喵嗷嗷嗷（去死去死！）。Chris的力气很大，Zach几乎按不住。他的手不断往后滑，原本按着Chris脖子的手现在快到尾巴了。Chris继续努力，身上的沐浴液滑溜溜的，帮了不少忙。一直到……  
一直到Zach的手不小心摸到了……Chris的蛋蛋……  
两个人都是一愣。然后Chris炸毛了，像触电一样在浴缸里蹦了起来。喵（流氓！）喵嗷（Zach你混蛋！）喵嗷嗷（Zach你个连猫都不放过的变态！）等Zach反应过来以后，忍不住一头黑线。至于么我不小心摸到的而已，当人的时候又不是没摸过，也不是一回两回好么。炸毛的Chris挣脱了Zach的束缚，扒着浴缸边缘拼命地往上爬。喵（放开我！）喵（我要回家！）喵（啊这就是我家！）可是……浴缸太深，连Zach趴在浴缸外给他洗澡都有点吃力，何况一直布偶猫，而且浴缸壁太滑。一米八四的Chris是不会把这点高度当回事的，浴缸底的防滑做得相当好，所以他平时也根本没在意浴缸壁的问题。可这个时候，试了几次没法蹦出去也不能爬出去，Chris暗暗发狠回头一定要换了这个破浴缸！可是这都解决不了现在的局面。Chris沮丧地站在浴缸里，扭头看着Zach，没出声，就原地坐下。  
Zach叹了口气，凑到Chris跟前，也顾不上自己浑身都湿透了，抓紧机会小心地用水把Chris身上的泡沫冲洗掉。一边冲一边安慰他：“好了好了，冲掉就行了。我向你保证，只要你乖乖的，白白的，香香的，不随便给你洗澡，行了吧？”Chris瞥了他一眼。果然是个怪蜀黍……  
全部洗干净之后，给Chris吹干毛又是另一场战争。Chris很讨厌吹风机，出息个什么正式场合那是实在没办法了，平时在家连头发都懒得梳，更别提什么吹风机了。Zach不得不满屋子追着他跑，湿乎乎的Chris搞得卧室里到处都是水。喵嗷（你别得寸进尺！）喵嗷（有话好好说你先放下武器）喵嗷（不，是放下电吹风！）Zach火了，他站在原地，停了一下：“Chris，你能不能消停一点，就给你洗个澡吹个毛而已，有必要这样么？你到底是跟我过不去还是跟你自己过不去？变成猫谁的心情都不好，又不是只有你一个人着急。算了，随便你，猫感冒可比人感冒麻烦。”说完他把手上毛巾往地上一扔就转身出了卧室门。  
Chris从床底下探出个头。喵（啊真生气了？）喵喵（好像是真的啊）喵嗷（Zach你等等不要丢下我！）他急急忙忙从床底下钻出来，小心翼翼地找到了坐在楼下沙发上的Zach，轻轻拍拍他的裤脚。喵呜（对不起）喵（那个什么）喵呜（我乖乖给你吹还不行么？）Zach都没看他一眼，身上衣服湿漉漉的让他很不舒服。Chris蹦上沙发，顶着湿乎乎的毛在Zach身上蹭蹭，撒娇。喵~~~（Zach~~~）Zach低头看着Chris，脸上蹦得紧紧的，心里却笑了。开玩笑你弱点在哪儿我怎么可能不知道。然后他就装模作样地思考了一下，装模作样地抱起Chris，装模作样地去给他吹干毛。  
洗干净吹干毛的Chris毛蓬蓬白白的一大团，趴在藏青色的床单上很醒目也很漂亮。终于换了一身干净衣服的Zach也躺到床上亲亲他。斗智斗勇了半天的两个人都有点累了，一起打了个呵欠，就这么依偎着睡着了。  
***  
自打前几天Zach进卫生间那什么过之后，Chris就停不下恶作剧的心了。比如说他现在就压在Zach胸口，很庄严地俯视着Zach。可尾巴上的动作却一点不庄严。大夏天的，Zach在家自然不会穿多少衣服。所以Chris那条毛茸茸的尾巴在他下体来来回回的拂过就格外的要命。每次他想挣扎着站起来，Chris都会大叫一声，抬起一只爪子拍一下他的胸口。没错，他就是故意的。反正现在自己是猫Zach没法拿自己怎么样，那就做点平时不敢做的事情呗。毛硬硬的尾巴很好用，像把小刷子一样来来回回的磨蹭着Zach的下体。不敢乱动怕伤了小猫的Zach现在很苦逼的硬了。他很认真地在考虑如果Chris再不变回人形自己还能坚持多久，最终不会落得个因为禁欲导致暴经而亡的下场。当Zach被撩拨得基本完全勃起之后，Chris像个没事猫一样，浑身抖抖，优雅地蹦到地上，跳上了床边的长沙发，舒舒服服地在上面团成一个大白球。  
Zach咒骂了一声，无奈地去了洗手间。别以为你小猫的菊花我就不敢怎么样。Zach狠狠地咬着牙。老这么下去回头你变回来了我不举了你就该满意了吧！  
过了两天，Zach又抱着Chris去找了Simon那个诡异的朋友。这个带着大眼镜的家伙依然是抬头瞄了一眼就说：“回去好好呆着吧，快了。”就低头捣鼓像蛇蜕一眼的东西了。Zach跟Chris对视了一眼。Chris喵了一声，Zach抽抽嘴角，赶在那个人问自己Sylar又怎样怎样之前冲出了店门。  
Chris玩得更加肆无忌惮，每次都把Zach的火撩起来之后，装作什么都没发生一样，要么去玩猫玩具，要么去欺负Noah。Zach每次都满肚子火没处发泄，却只能无可奈何地去洗手间。终于，有一次，他不打算再忍了。当着Chris的面，他脱光了衣服，躺在床上，双手撸动自己的性器，嘴里还发出低低的呻吟。Chris在旁边炸毛了。喵（变态！）喵（变态！）喵（不要脸！）可他却没有移开眼睛。说Zach很久没有发泄过，其实Chris自己也是啊。猫的身体他不是很懂，可……那根东西是他熟悉的……唔……不能多想。Chris觉得自己有必要去帮帮忙。于是他蹦上床，走到Zach身边，毛茸茸的身体蹭了蹭Zach敏感的大腿根。Zach的呻吟声更大了，手上动作更快。Chris眼睛一眨不眨地看着Zach的动作。终于，Zach发出一声低吼，射了出来。他躺着半天没动，过了一会儿，他翻身下床，收拾干净自己，回头看看似乎傻掉了的Chris。  
Chris……Chris？Chris突然浑身发出金光，像要爆炸一样，发出尖锐的叫声。Zach急忙想过去抱住他，可在他触碰到Chris之前，Chris身上的光芒突然变得分外刺眼，Zach什么也看不见了。  
等Zach的视线恢复以后，他惊呆了。Chris变回来了，茫然地坐在床上，一副很明显根本没搞清发生了什么的样子。“Zach？”太好了不是猫叫。“Zach！”Chris总算是反应过来自己变回来了，低头看看手。很好，不是白毛。摸摸自己胸口。太棒了不是猫毛。他欣喜若狂地抬头看着Zach。“Zach！我回来了！虽然不知道什么原因，可是我变回来了！”因为恢复人身而高兴得不能自已的Chris忽视了Zach脸上恶意的笑容。太好了，Chris你难道没注意自己没穿衣服么？真是算总账的好机会！想到这里，Zach爬上了床。  
END

番外 

Chris双手环胸，点着脚看着面前的三个“生物”：左边Noah很无辜趴在地上，时不时甩甩尾巴；右边Skunk乖乖蹲着，茫然地抬头看着Chris，不知道到底发生了什么；以及中间这位……这个……这只……随便了，拉布拉多，或者应该叫它——Zachary Quinto。对，Chris 的男朋友，Zachary Quinto。 

Chris很恼火，自己被下错咒变成布偶猫的几率有多大？那，自己男朋友一个月不到的时间内又被变成狗的几率呢？今天一早，Chris从LA飞到纽约，打开Zach家的门之后，意外地发现Noah跟Skunk没有向自己扑过来。他放下行李钥匙，大声喊：“Zach？你在家吗？Zach？”Zach没有回答，但是听到Noah的叫声。好像是在卧室，Chris连拖鞋都来不及换就直接跑了过去。Noah站在门口向他大叫。Chris慌了，Zach不会出事吧。他急急忙忙冲进卧室，第一眼没有看到Zach，而Noah咬着他的裤腿往床边扯。Skunk趴在床边，看到Chris进来了它也抬起头。Chris心里突然冒出了一个怪异的想法，连忙跑到床边，掀起床罩。靠，好的不灵坏的灵——床底下趴了一只拉布拉多。拉布拉多看到Chris，又往里缩了缩。Chris干脆整个人趴在地上，跟Skunk一个姿势，Noah也过来加入了他们。拉布拉多看着外面的六只眼睛，不断往后退。Chris伸出手：“Zach，出来。”拉布拉多嗷呜了一声（你怎么知道是我？）“当金毛你毛太短，当拉布拉多你毛太多。”Zach一头黑线，他很想就这么呆在床底不出来了。Chris叹了口气，接着说：“你出来吧，没事的，我都变回来了，一定有解决办法。”Zach歪着头想了一下，决定还是从床底下出去，顺便默默记下以后打扫卧室一定要记得连床底也扫干净。 

身为过来人，Chris打电话给上次那个怪人，直接就问是不是Zach也被下错咒了，这些不靠谱的巫师有行业协会么？他能不能去投诉？怪人的口音依旧很奇怪，只是跟他说Zach会比他恢复得快。也没解释原因就直接挂断电话。所以这会儿，Zach，Noah，Skunk一起坐在Chris面前，看着三位表情几乎一样的家伙，Chris很头大。犹豫了半天，他还是决定打电话给Zach的哥哥Joe。上次自己变成猫，全世界除了Zach都不记得自己，这次不知道会不会也出现同样的局面。“Joe？我是Chris。”“哟，我弟弟没欺负你吧？”Chris满脸黑线，很好，至少Zach他哥哥还记得他。但是这个“欺负”是什么情况！“没有，没有！那个，你们家有狼人血统么？”“亲爱的Chris，你不能因为我弟弟身上毛多就说他返祖啊！”“…………你最好到Zach这儿来一下，立刻，马上。”Chris的声音很严肃，Joe也意识到他似乎并不是在开玩笑。 

一个小时以后，门铃响了。“是Joe吗？进来吧，门没关！”Joe对Chris这种不拘小节的个性都不知道要说什么好，要是有狗仔闯进来，看他准备怎么解释吧，大概也就Zach不在家他敢这么做。推开门，Joe走到客厅，发现Chris躺在沙发上，身上压着一只……拉布拉多？Noah跟Skunk默默地蹲在旁边看着，没有任何反应。Zach这俩儿子什么情况啊平时跟Chris不是挺好吗怎么现在被外人欺负了一动不动的？Joe没注意Chris压根就没打算反抗，一个箭步冲上去就试图把那只大狗往地上赶：“Chris你怎么回事被我弟弟压也就算了连只狗都打不过，你也不怕我弟弟看到误会。”Chris觉得这话里信息量太大不知道是吐槽被弟弟压还是打不过狗还是纠正他不不不这其实就是你弟弟。Zach死死咬住Joe的袖口，Joe怎么甩都不松口。Chris坐在沙发上，舒舒服服地倚在一堆靠垫里，很有兴致地看着Joe跟Zach打架。 

就在Joe准备拿东西揍Zach的时候，Chris慢悠悠地说了一句：“老兄，那是你弟弟。”时间仿佛在一瞬间静止。“我……什么？”“你弟弟。”Joe低头看着依然没松开自己衣袖但是明显已经没那么恼火的大狗。“Zachy？”唔（嗯。）“我弟弟？”唔（嗯。）“天哪，Zachy，你快放开我。”哦呜（不放。）“你想要干嘛？”哦呜（我没那么小气吧！）Chris凑过来，从身后抱着Zach，轻声说：“Zach，你把你哥放开，我有事要跟他聊。”Zach依依不舍地张开嘴，Joe赶紧抽出自己那件大概再也不能穿的外套。“就是这么个情况，我之前变成猫的事情你知道，现在Zach变成了狗……”Joe还在心疼自己的外套：“没事我妈有两个儿子。”Zach冲着Joe叫了一声，Chris给他顺顺毛：“可我只有一个Zach。”本来还冲着Joe龇牙的Zach转过头看着Chris。而Joe也将视线从外套上转移开，他在旁边的沙发上坐下：“那你告诉我，现在准备怎么办？”“他这次跟我的情况一样又不一样。一样的是，这他妈又是哪个不靠谱的家伙下错咒了。不一样的是你还记得他，不像上次只有Zach记得我。所以我打算留在这儿看着他，反正我现在没什么事，那……”“行了，老妈经纪人跟Zachy那堆前男友就交给我吧。”Chris跟Zach都同时眯着眼睛看着Joe。这表情可真像啊，Joe费了好半天劲才没笑出来。他抓起外套，又放下，走进卧室从Zach的衣柜里找出一件特别特别贵的外套穿上：“我出去给你们俩买点补给，Chris你出现在纽约大概就已经算是新闻，何况还是出现在Zachy家附近。”Chris想了一会儿，点点头，完全没注意Joe口袋里放的是Zach的信用卡。 

*** 

要说Zach变成拉布拉多之后最不爽的人，除了Zach跟Chris，那一定就是Noah。之前它可以肆无忌惮地睡在床上，趴在Zach跟Chris中间，脑袋枕在Zach身上，尾巴甩在Chris脸上。当然有些限制级镜头他两个爸爸是不会给他看到的。而现在，不管是不是限制级，它都会被赶下床，睡在床边的狗窝里——它的位置给他Zach爸爸占了。Chris从一开始就没打算给Zach买窝，Zach不管是人是狗都是毛茸茸暖烘烘的，在这么冷的纽约，晚上睡觉抱着都很舒服。Zach就更不会有意见。Chris不能在外面随便走动，这段时间也基本都在陪Zach。 

狗玩具、狗粮什么，Noah都不得不拿出来跟它Zach爸爸分享。直至发展到后来，洗个澡也会被抢。这天Chris正在给Noah洗澡，Noah乖乖地坐在浴缸里，一身的白色泡泡，Chris的米色t恤上也沾了不少泡沫，他玩，哦不，是洗得很开心。浴缸外面坐着已经洗干净的Skunk，被Chris用一条大毛巾裹着不能乱动。这个时候Zach突然跑进来，扑通往浴缸里一跳，溅了Chris满身都是水。“Zach！”“汪！”Chris跟Noah同时叫了出来。Zach一边无辜地看着Chris，一边自以为不着痕迹地将Noah往边上挤。Chris无奈地赶紧把Noah给冲干净，抱出浴缸，拿浴巾胡乱地擦了两把。就这前后不到两分钟的功夫，Zach就在浴缸里发出了呜呜的声音。因为Chris怕冷所以他会把家里空调打得高高的，完全无视某绿色环保人士的抗议，所以他这会儿把Noah跟Skunk放出去根本不担心它俩会感冒。 

浴缸里这个就比较麻烦了。Chris根本舍不得骂他，更不要说揍他了。扑通一下跳进来想挤跑Noah，溅了Chris一身的水，虽然他本来也已经全都湿掉了。而且，Chris根本没有给这么大的狗洗澡的经验啊！Chris叉腰看着冲自己摇尾巴的Zach，突然咧嘴笑了：“Zach，亲爱的，你还记得我是猫的时候你给我洗澡，发生了什么吗？”Zach歪着头想了想，啪嗒一下四脚朝天躺在浴缸里，做出一副“浑身上下随你摸”的样子。Chris泄气地垂下手。调戏失败了，认命地拿起莲蓬头给Zach洗澡。 

打仗一样地洗完了澡，Chris浑身湿透了，拉布拉多本来就属于大型犬，再加上Zach一开始就没打算配合，别说Chris，连整个浴室都是水。Chris都懒得给Zach擦干净毛就把它给轰出了浴室，自己冲洗一下。Zach偷偷摸摸地探进脑袋偷看，看到背对着自己的Chris，他突然觉得有点脸红，连忙又退回卧室。趴在沙发边上，他有些恼火，更限制级的他看过甚至做过了这会儿自己纯情个什么啊……Chris擦着头发出来，弯下腰在衣柜里翻找干净衣服穿。感觉到身后的视线，他转过身，看到Zach歪着脑袋看着他，满脸的天真。Chris看了他一会儿，又转过身，继续找衣服。这么天真无邪的表情，自己一定是想多了。 

蹲在卧室门口的Noah扭头看着欢快地跑来跑去的Skunk，摇摇尾巴，Zach爸爸真是好演员，都这样了Chris爸爸还看不出来他脸上表情是多么的那啥。 

*** 

Chris没法牵着Noah跟Skunk出去遛，所以遛狗的事情就交给了Joe。原本打算连着Zach一起遛，但是Zach死活扒着地毯就是不跟他哥出去，没办法，只能Chris天黑之后全副武装带他出去。 

Chris在出门前问Zach：“Zach，你真的要我每天带你出去遛啊今天下雨我不想出门。”Zach默默咬磨牙棒，抬头看着Chris。Chris叹了口气，拿起了绳子出门。不过他现在心情不错，正开心地一边遛Zach，一边跟他聊天： 

“Zach你不至于要找棵树尿尿吧？” 

“Zach你说我带你去参加聪明狗狗冠军赛能得第几名？” 

“Zach你看我给你买了新衣服！条纹衫！跟你当人的那件超像！” 

“Zach你看你看对面那只狗在对你抛媚眼，你不许看它我要生气的。” 

Zach不想吐槽Chris声音这么大是不是就怕别人不知道这大黑伞鸭舌帽口罩后面的人是Chris Pine，也不想吐槽他是怎么看出来对面的狗在冲自己抛媚眼的。他只想说Chris这个死宅要不是自己天天拽着他出来，他能在沙发上长出蘑菇。“Zach！我不能出去！会被发现的！而且我要是不在家你出事了怎么办！”先不说Chris出现在纽约也不一定就是来见自己的虽然曾经吹过牛只要在一个城市就会见面，但是谁都知道这话是说着玩的啊。再说，自己在家能出什么事啊。这借口真是冠冕堂皇！ 

Zach漫无目的地在街道上晃悠，考虑着今天要遛Chris多远比较好，他今天晚饭吃得好像有点多。Chris低头看着Zach，觉得Zach的肚子似乎有点大，不行这样不好，要不今天多带他走一个路口吧。 

两个人都觉得自己在遛对方。 

至于最后怎么演变成两个人在大马路上狂奔的，他俩也说不好。反正就是“这是我遛他我不能比他慢”就对了。 

*** 

Chris自己变猫的时候一开始并不急着变回来，直到后来……而现在的局面是，Chris想Zach了。他并不知道Zach是不是着急，因为就目前局面看来这家伙吃得下睡得香。可他是真的想Zach了。就在刚才，他肚子饿，打开冰箱，一冰箱的各种素食，好吧其实也有荤的Joe有记得给他买但是早就被自己吃完了，于是他默默地关上冰箱门，打电话叫了一张巨大的披萨，基本没太在意为什么Zachary Quinto的地址，收货人却是Chris Pine。打完电话，Chris低头看着跟在自己身后寸步不离的Zach，蹲下身抱着他：“Zach……你快回来吧我想你了。”就在Zach想汪两声表达一下自己也想回来顺手烘托个气氛的时候，Chris又加了一句：“你再不回来冰箱里那堆蔬菜水果就要烂了。”Zach想挣扎着甩开Chris并且咬他两口表示抗议他浪费了自己情绪，这时候他觉得有什么滚烫的液体落在了自己后背上…… 

其实Zach心里很害怕，只是他觉得要是自己慌了，Chris一定更慌。这倒不是说他不信任Chris，恰恰相反，他完全信任他，这从不管是洛杉矶还是纽约的房子，Chris都有钥匙就能看出来。只是眼下两个人最不需要的就是惊慌失措，不过是徒添烦恼罢了。他不知道哥哥是怎么搞定的，反正这些天确实没什么外人来找自己跟Chris，Joe还经常过来给他们送吃的用的。其实有时候有个哥哥也不算坏事。Zach趴在沙发上叹了口气，抬头看见Chris拎着个包扛着自行车准备出门。汪！（你去哪儿？）Chris回头对Zach笑笑：“牛奶没了，我出去买。”汪汪！（我也要去！）“我一会儿就回来，你乖乖跟Noah、Skunk在家看门！”嗷呜（你居然真把我当狗！）Chris没再理他，戴上帽子口罩墨镜就出了门。 

Chris觉得吧，自己身为过来人，自然是懂得这种经验是多么不想有，可是Zach这次搞得比自己还淡定就有点没面子了。自己上次差不多持续了有半个月，也不知道Zach这次要多久。上次都没人记得自己，他消失了半个月也没事，这次大家都很正常地记得Zach就有点棘手了。一边骑车一边想事情，Chris没有注意到身边人的指指点点。“靠，你看！”“天哪，这人也太残忍了。”Chris觉得这应该是狗跟猫的区别，所以自己才会那么粘Zach，而Zach基本不是太粘着自己的。路口遇到红灯，他停下来。Zach？？？？？？？他怎么出现在自己身边？？？？Zach吐出舌头喘着粗气。Chris立马下车冲过去抱着他：“不是让你呆在家里么，你就这么一直跟在我后面跑？”Chris又气又心疼。Zach到底还是有些害怕，自己就只出来这么一会儿就跟着跑了出来。可万一自己真的一路都没有停下，就算是大型犬，这么快的速度这么长的距离，他也会受伤吧！剩下的路，Chris一直推着车，后面跟着垂着头磨磨蹭蹭地走着的Zach。 

Zach平时就跟俩狗儿子玩成一团，变成狗以后就更是如此。Chris在厨房弄东西，三个家伙一字儿排开趴在料理台上张望，被Chris一个一个敲脑袋之后会稍微老实一会儿，过一阵趁不注意又趴上去；Chris换衣服的时候Zach会假装无意地咬着Chris的裤腿，有时候能直接把他裤子给拽下来，当Chris要回头揍他的时候，他跑得比谁都快，直接躲到沙发后面去装可怜，有时候还得Chris反过来安慰他。 

几天之后，Chris面对三个并不省油的家伙，已经能够很熟练的应对。Noah跟Skunk一向比较乖，会捣乱也是因为有人在后面捣鼓，只要隔离开就行。至于那个最大的，Chris基本只要一叉腰一叹气他就会老实。而Zach对付Chris就更简单了，犯错怕什么，一趴地上一装可怜就搞定。 

反正确实不知道这两个人到底谁在牵着谁走。 

差不多一周之后，Chris给Zach洗完澡，这个洁癖的家伙变成狗也要每天洗个澡，坐在卧室壁炉前地毯上给他擦干净毛。还好不是变成金毛，不然这毛吹干就要半天。他们俩已经适应了这种模式，既然不知道什么时候会结束，那就好好过呗。Chris摸着Zach的后背：“Zach，你觉得你快变回来了么？”Zach晃晃尾巴，头都没抬。别说得跟你当时知道自己什么时候变回来一样。“Zach，我可能得回LA一趟，公司那边实在没办法再敷衍了。”Zach发出呜呜的声音。Chris有些不忍心，考虑要不干脆把Zach带回LA说这是前女友又把狗给还回来了？Zach打了个呵欠，陪Chris玩一天他也很累的。Chris摸着手感其实差不多的毛茸茸的Zach，撇撇嘴。就跟之前很多晚那样，Chris枕在Zach身上，睡着了。 

第二天早晨醒来，Chris觉得有些不对劲。拉布拉多再怎么大，也不至于跟自己差不多高吧，人类长到一米八就已经很不容易了何况一条狗。那身后这个抱住自己的是……Chris立马清醒了，他转过身。那双熟悉的焦糖色眼睛笑眯眯地看着他，把自己抱在怀里。“Zach！！！！你……你！”“想我了么?”Chris立刻捧住Zach的脸亲了上去。Zach身上暖烘烘的，Chris手到处乱摸，确认他确实是回来了。Zach换了个姿势，将Chris压在身下。什么？Chris的手机在响？你以为他现在还有空管手机么。 

 

END

番外二

Chris从布偶猫变回来以后，很长一段时间内都平安无事。直到他发现自己偶尔情绪激动的时候，比如“Zachary！我跟你说了汉堡里不要放洋葱！”“Zachary！Stop it, you！我好歹也是有一堆女生追的！”“Zachary！喵……”“喵？”“喵！！！！！”到了这种时候，总是会提醒他那段说出去没人信的经历。Chris往往会竖着毛茸茸的尖耳朵，身后不知道哪儿冒出一条大尾巴，气鼓鼓地瞪着拼命忍住笑的Zach。这家伙脸都快涨红了。倒不是说Zach不担心，Chris第一次没法说话只能喵喵叫的时候，Zach比Chris自己都要紧张。但后来两个人发现，只要Chris情绪平静下来，这些情况就会慢慢消失。所以Zach觉得这种小事也就不需要太担心了，大概。何况Chris那对毛茸茸的耳朵手感还不错。  
“Chris，你说，两只人耳朵，两只猫耳朵，你到底是在用哪对耳朵听我说话？”有一天晚上，他们俩团在沙发上看电视，Zach突然想到这个问题。  
Chris停下往嘴里送食物的手，眯起眼睛看着他。“你问这个干吗？”  
“我只是在想，四个耳朵，不嫌多么？”  
“这种时候你还在考虑利用率的问题么，环保大使先生？”Chris挑着眉毛。  
“不不不，我不是这个意思，就是觉得有点好玩。”Zach连忙摆手。  
“我变猫好玩？哪天在公开场合露出来就不是什么好玩的事了吧？新闻标题我都想好了，Captain Pine: To boldly go where no cat has gone before.”  
Zach咬紧后槽牙才不至于立马笑喷。他咽了好几口吐沫才把笑意压制下去。  
Chris撇撇嘴，貌似认真地歪着脑袋想了一下：“应该还是我自己的耳朵听声音吧，猫耳朵好像不是很有用，尾巴也是。”  
Zach终于忍不住笑了，他哈哈大笑着把Chris搂在怀里，亲了一口。“那下次我们试试看？”  
Chris红着脸，皱着眉头，没吭声，不过也没挣开Zach的怀抱。  
**  
这是洛杉矶一个普通的早晨。  
“Zach，你听我解释！”  
“都已经这样了你还有什么好说的，Chris？”  
“你相信我，我是爱你的！”  
“爱？让我看到你和别的女人当街拥抱，这就是你所谓的爱情？”  
“那是个误会！”  
“Chris，如果连我见到的东西都不能相信，我还能相信什么，你么？”  
“不！我是说，你应该相信我！你看到的只是一部分，而不是全部！Zach，你听我说……”  
“额，Chris，我觉得这里你可以感情再激烈一点。”  
“啊，对，不好意思，这种胡搅蛮缠的感情戏不是我强项。”  
“休息五分钟？”  
“OK。”  
Chris最近接了一个爱情文艺片。为了更好地演出对女主角的爱，他抓了身边现成的壮丁来练台词——感情戏，跟Zach练最顺手了。  
“Chris，要不这样，你念女主角的台词试试，揣摩一下对方的心理，然后再来念你自己的？”两个人坐在厨房里一边看剧本一边煮咖啡。  
“唔，那我试试看？比如说：Zach，我给过你机会，你没有珍惜而已。”  
“每个人都值得第二次机会。”  
“第二次？呵，你自己想想，这是第几次机会了？”  
“Chris，我……”  
“每次你都有借口，太忙？没时间？这个机会不能错过？你是认为这些理由我会当真？信你一次，信你两次，我对你的信任早就已经这样被透支了。”Chris真的脸涨得通红。  
“Chris，你别这样……”  
“别这样？Zach，当初是你劝我留在纽约的，结果你自己闷声不响就搬走，你知道我看到你房子招租广告时候是什么心情么？每次我跑步经过那里，那块牌子都在提醒我你已经不在的事实。”  
“没这台词吧……”  
“你让我不要任性，你呢？”  
这次Zach没有说话。Chris伸手去挠头顶。不出Zach所料，Chris的猫耳朵冒了出来。Zach想伸手去抱他，可被拍开了。Chris双手撑着桌子，低着头不说话，耳朵耷拉着，尾巴也垂了下来。他是个好演员，但不擅长掩饰自己的真实情绪，尤其是在亲近的人面前。  
Zach从背后搂住Chris的腰，脸埋在他的颈窝里，小声地说：“对不起，我回来了。”Chris直起身，转过来就紧紧抱住Zach。喵（对不起）喵呜（我不是故意的）喵（我只是太入戏了）  
“嘘，我懂。”Zach一只手抚摸着Chris的后背，一只手揉揉他的耳朵。Chris埋在Zach肩膀上的脸蹭了蹭，动了动尾巴，然后轻轻推开他。Zach分得清Chris此刻脸上的红晕并非是先前情绪激动造成的，而是……他捧住Chris的脸，吻了上去。  
Chris紧紧抱着Zach，手上很用力，指节都泛白。Zach的左手握住了Chris的后颈，轻轻地揉搓，右手指尖挑逗起了他毛茸茸的耳朵。Chris发出哼哼声，身体微微扭动。Zach搂着他转过身，将Chris抵在餐桌边。Chris顺势坐上桌子，分开腿，让Zach站到他两腿中间。  
Zach的舌尖舔过Chris口腔里的每一个角落。淡淡的咖啡味。Zach抱着Chris的后背，慢慢向前，让他平躺在餐桌上。Chris的尾巴扫过餐桌，发出沙沙的声音。他的双手伸到了Zach T恤的下面，抚摸着他平坦的腹部。掌心的触觉此时特别敏感，Chris觉得Zach滚烫的身体会将自己双手烧伤，但又一刻也舍不得松开。感谢工装裤，Zach一只手就解开了Chris的裤子，往下拉，揉搓着下面的肿胀。内裤上印出了点点水渍，Chris想要叫出声来，可又因为被Zach堵住了嘴只能发出呜呜的声音。Zach分开这个吻，站起身来迅速地脱掉了身上的衣服。他低头看着餐桌上的Chris，舔舔嘴唇，眼神变得更加深邃。Chris张着嘴喘着粗气，嘴唇因为刚刚那个吻有些红肿，来不及咽下去的唾液顺着嘴角流了出来。他的耳朵竖着，尾巴偶尔摆动了一两下。弯下腰，伸出手指温柔地擦掉Chris嘴角的水迹，Zach想到了一个好玩的主意。  
Zach掀起Chris的白t恤，低声亲吻着他的胸口。胸口的红点被逗弄着，Chris终于忍不住发出了叫声。Zach的双手没闲着，他乘着Chris拱起腰的时候，顺势脱掉了Chris的裤子。他往上，看着Chris已经满是水汽的双眼，微笑着说：“亲爱的，别急，我们有的是时间。”Chris不太喜欢Zach这个时候的腔调，因为最终下场基本都是自己遭殃，可这个时候他已经软成了一滩，根本没法抗议。  
Zach抓起Chris的尾巴，温柔地抚摸着。Chris有很不好的预感，想挣扎着坐起来，可刚要动，Zach就吻了上来。Chris伸手勾着Zach的脖子，他两条腿都踩到的餐桌上，将Zach夹在中间。Zach一只手来到了他的下身，轻柔地挑逗着尾巴的连接处。Chris浑身打了个寒战，呼吸明显变重。Zach轻轻用牙齿咬了一口Chris的下嘴唇，手指玩够了尾巴根部，就来到了穴口。他没有伸进去，只是在外面慢慢地打转，轻轻地按压。Chris发出不满地哼哼声，Zach也当没有听见。Chris已经完全瘫软在桌子上，双手平摊在桌上。Zach突然站直了身体，玩弄起了毛茸茸的尾巴。Chris艰难地睁开眼睛，嘟着嘴瞪着他，虽然眼神里一点威慑力都没有。  
Zach抚摸着尾巴上的毛，然后拽着大尾巴就……Chris差点从桌子上蹦了起来，Zach用这条毛尾巴在逗弄着Chris的穴口。“喵？（Zach……？）”Chris的表情似乎快要哭了。Zach安抚性地吻了一口他的嘴角，空着的手抚摸着他的腰侧，但抓着尾巴的那只手一点儿都没放松。Chris不断地扭动着。猫毛平时摸还好，可这种时候，用在这种地方，Chris不认为自己能承受得了。有些硬的猫毛不断刺激着Chris的穴口，前面的分身已经完全勃起，铃口渗出了液体。他发出类似哭声的声音。不行，还不够，还要继续，Zach并不打算这么放过他。他啄吻着Chris的脖子、胸口，不断抚摸着Chris的腰侧试图安慰他，同时也在不断用尾巴上的毛刺激着身下的人。终于，随着一声尖叫，Chris在前面完全没有被碰到的情况下射了出来。  
白浊的液体沾上了Chris的胸口，也有一部分淋到了Zach身上。浓密的胸毛上缀着星星点灯的白色液体，Chris脸通红，用胳膊遮住了自己的眼睛，不敢去看。Zach发出低沉的笑声，转身到柜子里拿出了一瓶橄榄油。Chris从指缝里偷看，发现Zach转过身来了连忙又用胳膊遮住。Zach站到他跟前，把Chris拉起来，倒了一些橄榄油在掌心里，慢慢地将手指伸进去，扩张着甬道。等觉得差不多了，Zach缓缓地将自己早已硬得不行的分身送进了Chris的身体里。  
一如既往的炙热，Zach没急着动，而是享受了一会儿那种又紧又烫的感觉。Chris不耐地用腿蹭蹭Zach的腰侧。Zach一开始的动作并不快，只是后来越来越不能控制自己。Chris一只手撑在桌面上，一只手搭着Zach的肩膀。可渐渐地，他越来越不能承受自己的重量，又躺平在了桌上。Zach将Chris的两条腿分开，双手绕过膝窝，撑在Chris腰侧的桌面上。然后弯下腰，再一次吻住了自己的恋人。幸亏平时有跟着Zach练瑜伽，不然Chris都不确定自己的大腿根会不会拉伤。他搂着Zach的脖子，张开嘴，两个人的舌头纠缠在一起。Zach的动作越来越激烈，他的手捧住了Chris的脸。Chris勾住了他的腰，时不时还用尾巴轻轻扫过Zach的腰侧。Zach的动作越来越激烈。伴随着两声低吼，他们同时到达了高潮。Zach也躺在了硕大的餐桌上，没有拔出来，他享受着Chris高潮后微微痉挛的甬道。Chris现在一根指头也不想动，任由Zach玩弄着自己的尾巴跟耳朵。  
Zach看着眼前晃动的猫耳朵，突然凑过去，张开嘴，轻轻咬住。这吓了Chris一跳，直接反应在他的甬道又是一紧。Zach倒吸一口凉气，只射一次本来就没够，他能感觉到自己很快就能恢复精神。他舔弄着Chris的耳朵。Chris眯着眼睛，似乎很享受Zach对他的爱抚，以及耳朵被逗弄。  
对台词？等有空再说吧。  
**  
“Zach？我觉得猫耳朵应该只是个摆设，没法听清声音的。”之后的一天，Zach突然收到了Chris的短信。  
他很快回了过去：“你怎么知道？”  
“…………别问了，就是听不到。”Chris按下发送键后就把手机塞进了口袋。那天厨房里，他伸手捂住了两个猫耳朵，可响亮的水声还是能听得很清楚，这才让他得出这个结论。可他并不准备就这么告诉Zach实话。发生在厨房的，就留在厨房吧。

 

END

这回是真的End了www


End file.
